


Lavender Thorns

by LittleZ



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZ/pseuds/LittleZ
Summary: An Archon is expected to take what she wants, but sometimes what she wants is freely given. Story of an Archon and a Pilot being useless lesbians.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Lavender Thorns

I let out the biggest sigh of contentment as we finished the final checks before I power my baby Voidraven down. There’s nothing quite like landing the perfect monoscythe missile and watching the headless fall to the ground to make one feel warm and gooey on the inside. This raid had been quite the ride. I even got to see that cocky cunt Aranyth take a few shots to her bomber. Dumb bitch. I wasn’t even out of the cockpit before I was letting my hair down, shaking it out, my world going lavender for a second. My co-pilot, Arokei, gave a tap on my canopy as he jumped down. “Heading out for a drink, coming with?” I hit the button to open my canopy and jumped down to join him. 

Coming face to face with Archon Tazazae a few paces away, who had apparently been waiting. 

Fuck me.

She mustn’t have been waiting too long, her face was still sporting that smug-ass look that was semi-permanently plastered to her face rather than impatience. In fact she looked down right casual as far as Archons go. Hand on her hip, relaxed posture, no silly headdress bigger than her torso, her raven hair was as free as my own and she’d switched back to her ceremonial armor. Although instead of pants she wore thigh high greaves and one of those leather thongs the Wyches are so fond of. She was still flanked by some Incubi, as she always was. 

Her eyes immediately fixed upon me, a certain intensity to them. “Is there something we can help you with, My Lady?” Arokei, my co-pilot, seemed as puzzled as I was. It’s not like Archons to give direct orders to us bombers. It’s especially not like them to go anywhere unannounced.

Tazazae’s eyes darted to Arokei for a second before returning to me. “You may go.” But then her eyes started to drift up and down my body as I stood before her, a lopsided grin tugging at the side of her mouth. “Or stay! And enjoy the show! I care not. Just give me and-” Her eyes dart up and down my frame again. “-your lovely friend here some space to talk.” She practically purred the last words out. Adjusting herself so that one arm was tucked under her breasts and using it as a rest for her other, she playfully bit on one of the nails of her left hand. The lust barely contained as she stood before me.

This did not bode well.

I turned to Arokei and patted his shoulder. “Why don’t you go get us that drink, I’ll join you in a bit.” I give him a smile and a thumbs up. 

He seemed to pause for a bit, looking between Lady Tazazae and I before catching on. And gave me the biggest shit eating grin in Commoragh as he backed away and leaned against the ventral wings on our bomber. “But Ynahia! Lady Tazazae said there would be a show! It would be such a shame to miss it!” 

Fuck me!

My smile turned to a death glare and I flipped him off as I turned back to Lady Tazazae. Who had eschewed her nail to now bite fully on her finger, looking downright predatory. With an internal sigh I straightened, held my hands behind my back, standing to attention, and looked the Archon in the eye. “How may I be of service, My Lady?” 

She continued staring at me for a few long seconds, idly biting at that long, elegant finger, before closing the gap between us with a few steps. “Well, my dear Ynahia, it has recently come to my attention that one of my Voidraven pilots has made quite a name for herself, both within the Kabal and without.” She paused and appraised me for another few seconds, once again looking me up and down. “A great pilot, to be sure, but a pilot who I accepted a great risk to take under my wing and allow her to fly for me. And now others will know she flies under my banner.” She momentarily bit her finger again and for a second I could swear I could almost taste the unbridled want coming from her. “A pilot who, when taken under said wing, proclaimed that she would pay anything in return for sanctuary and the chance to fly again.” She stopped pacing back and forward before me and turned to face me. “Today I have come to collect” Once again, her last word left her lips as a pur, and I knew there was no way to avoid this. 

But damn if I wasn’t going to try!

“Well, My Lady, I don’t have any slaves I can offer you. But-”

She laid a single finger on my lips, and if I weren’t trying to literally save my ass, it would have been a pleasant feeling. Her perfume smelled some smokey flavour, but it was a pleasant smokey, not cloying or the usual greasy, chemical smokey you get outside in the Dark City. “You are cute, Ynahia, but I am going to stop you right there. In most circumstances I would love to tease you, drag this out, but today I am impatient.” She pulled back her finger and her expression became very matter-of-fact. “You are going to pay me with your body. Today. Now.”

The last bit struck me like a hammer. “N-now, My Lady?” My eyes began darting around at the crowd that had begun gathering around us. My heart began to beat faster and faster. “Surely there would be somewhere more a-appropriate?” Fuck, that bitch Aranyth was right there, too.

Lady Tazazae followed my gaze and looked around as well, before turning back to me. And my heart dropped as I saw the malicious smile on her face. I gulped hard. “My, my! Little Ynahia! You are not shy are you~?” She bit her lip as she looked at me with the most evil, predatory grin I’d ever seen on Lady Tazazae. At least without holding her weapon. She reached up and began playing with the fastener of my flight suit, just under my chin. Normally I would love the way the tight suit clung to my curves and accentuated everything in the best way, but right now? I couldn’t hate it more.

Trying to save face I relaxed and put my hands on my hips, jutting my chin out and turning to the side. “Psshaw! Me? Shy?! People would love that, wouldn’t they! But I’ve never been shy a day of my life-”

“Great~” Without a second word, Tazazae pulled the fastener all the way down, the crowd cheering and hooting. To My Lady’s dismay, my breasts didn’t quite pop out as she’d wanted. But my core suddenly felt a lot more draghty than I remember. At least I have a good guess now for who designed these dumb suits to open up past the crotch. I barely processed what was happening before Tazazae started to giggle-giggle!-in delight, running her fingers over and through the tiny, carefully groomed tuft I maintained over my now-uncomfortably-exposed nethers. “It would seem the carpet does match the drapes~” She seemed strangely giddy about that.

Quickly changing gears she walked forward into me, pushing me back so that I had to use my Voidraven to lean on, using her free arm to pen me in and her legs to push mine apart. And moving from my (i have to admit, it is pretty damn adorable) tuft she ran her hand down over my lower lips, and slid a finger into me. I stiffen and gasp, but before I can even make a sound, she seals her open mouth over mine and I suddenly become very well acquainted with what a haemonculi can do to a girl’s tongue. And fuck if it didn’t feel good! She's certainly had some practice with that thing, the way it was coiling in my mouth, dominating my own tongue no matter what I did with it.

It was enough to disarm me so that she could slide a second finger inside me. Despite myself, I moaned directly into her mouth as she slid it home, all the way to the knuckle. As the second one followed, she began to rub my clit with her thumb, wasting no time getting her “payment”. I couldn’t see the smile as it formed on her lips, but I could certainly feel it. And now the crowd was clapping for her! Great. Even as she began moving her fingers back and forth, I rolled my eyes at them. 

Before too long, though, she moved her right hand from the bomber, gently laid it on my neck, and pulled our lips apart, pushing me down so my back was flush with the canopy. I was surprised to see that while she may not have been panting as hard as I was, her breathing was still heavy and uneven. Her previously immaculate black lipstick was less so now. I moaned once again as she pulled her fingers out, kind enough to even pause and give my clit another rub.

Her grin was insufferably smug as she brought her fingers up between our faces and pulled them apart, no small amount of fluid making bridges between them before collapsing back against her fingers under their own weight. She rubbed them together for a bit and stared at them, before shifting that same stare to me. She moved her hand and now fingers covered in my own flavor were so close to my face I could smell it. “Open your mouth.” 

I didn’t do anything right away. I shifted my eyes slightly to Arokei, looking for something, anything that might get me out of this. He was casually leaning back with a big fat smile on his face. Thanks for the support, bud. Then I took in the crowd before us again. It had nearly doubled in size, and I think people from outside the hangar were starting to join. I even spotted a few Warriors in the mix, and Tazazae’s Incubi had stepped back a bit and, if I were to guess, were analyzing the crowd for anyone who might attack while she was, well, busy with me. Suddenly I felt Tazazae’s thumb slide from one side of my throat to the other, and applied a pressure that was not quite as gentle as I would have liked, drawing my gaze back to meet hers. Even if it weren’t for the grip on my throat, my breath would have caught in it anyway.

The playfulness was gone from My Lady’s face. The lust was still there, but now her face was hard. Dominant. “Suck.” The words did not come out loud, but they were the firmest that had come out of her mouth all night. And it must have been loud enough for everyone to hear as the crowd began to die down. It was only a second or two before the hangar, which, even under normal circumstances, was usually a loud and busy place became quiet enough you could hear a pin drop. 

Or a neck snap.

So this was it. Now or never. I could submit, in front of every other pilot in the Kabal and quite possibly many of my other higher ups, potentially making myself a laughing stock for the next however-the-fuck-long, but probably keep my pilotry safe. Or I could be defiant, retain what dignity I had left, but risk my own neck. I was her top pilot, so I might be safe. Or she might just strip me of everything. If we even get that far. This was a pretty strong grip.

I opened my mouth and sucked on those fingers like they were a gift from Isha herself!

The crowd exploded in cheers, laughter and applause. I even closed my eyes and moaned for Lady Tazazae as I sucked those fingers clean, just to really sell it. The crowd went even wilder when Tazazae let go of my throat and roughly pulled my flight suit open further, one side after the other, my rather perfect breasts (if I do say so myself) finally popping out of the suit and into the cool hangar air. A few whistles and hoots rang out as she began to tug on and play with one of my nipple piercings. 

Lady Tazazae must have been really into it because she started to moan slightly too. But as she did, the crowd started to get quiet again, a very small “Oooooooh~” emanating from some of them. Tazazae quickly pulled her fingers from my mouth, but I stayed like I was for a moment just to catch my breath. But then something bulbus and wet poked me in the abdomen, and Tazazae’s moaning continued even as I did nothing to her. Opening my eyes and looking down, my stomach dropped and a chill went down my spine.

From the front of what I had thought was a normal Wych thong, something long, black and wet was growing. Whatever was happening must have been affecting Tazazae as her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip hard, moaning deep every now and then. By the time she opened her eyes and looked back at me, the thing looked incredibly phallic, and was now about equal to my forearm in both length and thickness, reaching past my navel. Tazazae now looked down at me with pure, unabashed sadism mixed with desire.

FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!

I couldn’t do anything but gawp at it for a while. Unable to really comprehend just what it was I was looking at. With jaw dropping open I looked up at Tazazae, back down at what I can only guess is some strange form of new strapon, then back up at Tazazae. “S-surely you don’t plan to put that-” I was interrupted by Tazazae picking up what I was now certain was a dildo, and slapping it back down against my abdomen with a solid, wet sounding Thwapp.

“You’re cute, Ynahia, but I am getting the impression you might be a bit slow.” She reaches down with her free hand and grabs my breast, thumbing my nipple and the piercing. “Yes. I plan to do exactly what you think I am planning to do. Now, be a good girl, and lift your leg in the air.” I gawped at her for a few seconds before she squeezed my breast hard and leaned close to whisper in my ear. “The more you make me wait, the harder I’m going to make it for you. Leg. Up!” 

My face began to burn as I looked away, down at the ground, and did what she asked. I may not be quite as fit as the Warriors of the Kabal, but our race’s innate flexibility has always been superior to every other dirty race in this gods forsaken galaxy, possibly matched only by our stick-up-the-ass cousins in their stuffy craftworlds. It didn’t take much effort to have my leg sticking straight up in the air. Arokei, the bastard, would be getting the best view in the house to Lady Tazazae’s “show” as she twisted me to be on my side a little. Bet he still had that stupid grin on his stupid face. Ass.

I hadn’t the courage to look at him as Lady Tazazae shifted me up and down the sloped side of the bomber, trying to find the most comfortable position for herself. I had to close my eyes as I felt her lining up that monster with my lower lips. I felt her lean forward towards my ear as she hugged my leg to her body, starting to give me a genuine stretch. “Good giiiirl, Ynahia~” The way she purred it made me grit my teeth. I refused to open my eyes, but now I could feel her breath on my ear. “I’ll make sure not to break you too much. And, word to the wise. Remember to breathe.” 

She straightened up and used the motion to thrust that monster half way inside of me in one go.

I wish I could say I didn’t scream my throat raw as she stretched me out brutally. I wish I could say I didn’t whimper and beg her to stop as she pulled back. I wish I could say I didn’t scream as loud on the second thrust. Or the third. But I can’t. Even with the fingering earlier to get me wet, and the dildo’s own lubricant, it was too much to take at once. My eyes stung as I squeezed them shut, trying and failing to stop the tears mixing with my mascara. The crowd remained silent, the new air of tension was palpable, so my screams felt so much louder as they echoed around the otherwise silent hangar. There was nothing to distract me from the feeling of her pushing further and further with every thrust. Every thrust knocked the air out of my lungs, and I grit my teeth as I remembered her advice, and started to focus on my breathing. Breathe in as she pulled out of me, out as she thrust in. If she didn’t knock the air out of me herself.

After what felt like hours, I got used to such an intrusion, and my screams were reduced to grunts. I still couldn’t look anywhere but the ground when I opened my eyes, but I no longer felt like I was being torn in two, to paraphrase one of those shitty animated pornos Arokei watches. I was still not prepared, however, for when on Tazazae’s next thrust, her hips met mine. I had been so focused on my breathing that when I finally looked up from the floor, it was once again hard to comprehend what I was looking at for a second. Tazazae had buried the entire length of that monster inside of me and had stopped. My crotch pressed hard up against hers.

I almost regretted looking up at that smug face as she looked down her nose at me, but it’s hard to deny that I felt some kind of pride being able to take something so large all the way inside. I moved a hand and pressed it to my abdomen, pushing in slightly. I could feel it sitting there. Inside me, stretching me. And I might have been imagining it, but I swear I could see a slight bulge outlining the monstrosity inside me. “Having fun now are we~?” I was so dumbfounded that I couldn’t answer, just sitting there with my mouth open, looking up at her. Her grin growing, she slowly slid her hand from my breast down my body, sending what felt like electric pulses everywhere she touched my over sensitive skin. And settled on my clit. 

I threw my head back as she started rubbing it. I actually started to feel good. She slowly pulled back and then thrust back in. Instead of a grunt or a scream or whimper, a low moan escaped my mouth, before I clamped a hand over it. The crowd’s silence finally broke as I heard a few derisive chuckles, but I honestly didn’t care right now cause that felt good! The pain of being overstretched was still there, but it kind of felt good? Tazazae stopped rubbing my clit to grab my face as she leant in and gave me another deep kiss, that too-long tongue making me moan yet again. 

“Be a good girl, and lift your other leg up, Ynahai~” Tazazae whispered against my lips. Pulling back a bit, she allowed me the room to move. And just as I was told to, like a good girl, I lifted my other leg, Tazazae tucked her arm under the joint of my knee, causing me to twist back onto my back while that thing was still inside me. I let out a shaky breath at the sensation, and moaned louder as I started to slide down the sloped side of the bomber, slowly taking The Monster, as I’d decided to name it, back inside. Bottoming out again, Tazazae started to adjust again, moving this way and that. I actively helped her this time, using my arms to help move my torso around. Settling in, she now held both my legs up in the air, a hand under each knee joint. She licked her smeared lips as she looked down at me, hungrily. “Now we get to the main event, my dear~”

It still hurt a bit as she thrust into me fully now, but there was a pleasure to it now. It hurt, but in a good way. So I threw my arms up over my head and arched my back, moaning so that everyone present could hear me. Fuck, if they wanted a show, I’ll give them a gods forsaken show! Where before Tazazaes thrusts had been long, slow and brutal, to force her way deeper inside me, her thrusts now were quick, and she never pulled more than half of it out at a time. And her moans joined mine as she fucked me for real now, my ass slapping against her hips echoing nice and loud.

Seconds turned to minutes as my Archon fucked me well and truly proper. Soon the pain was negligible, and the feeling of The Monster being thrust inside me, watching as something so impossibly huge disappeared between my lips and into my abdomen, was almost overwhelming. Her effort had doubled as I’d started thrusting back against her as much as I could, rolling my hips into her on the in-thrust. The crowd had gotten their voice back and was cheering us on, strong as ever as Tazazae pounded me with her strange, artificial cock. 

I’d lost track of time when I felt her shifting my right leg to rest on her shoulder, and opened my eyes just in time to see her raised hand come down lightning fast and slap the side of my breast. It stung, but I was at that point where the border between pleasure and pain was blurry, so I arched my back even more as I let out the lustiest moan. I locked eyes with Lady Tazazae, lifted my left leg to rest on her other shoulder, and, stealing a trick from her own book, bit my finger as I looked at her with unrestrained lust. “Please, My Lady....may I have another~?” Within a heartbeat she brought her hand down and my other breast was bouncing from the force of the strike. Another moan. 

I must have triggered something in her, as she grabbed me by the waist and lifted my ass up off the bomber, and hammered into me the quickest she had all night, occasionally abusing one of my breasts. Now it was my turn to look all smug as she was openly panting, and her jaw was gritted from the strain. Gods, much more of this and it wouldn’t be long before I was hitting my climax. I could feel it welling up in my stomach so I arched my back, laid back and-

Lady Tazazae let out a loud moan and started to shiver slightly in place, slamming The Monster home a few times. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened in a silent moan as the crowd became utterly uproarious.

No! NO! She cannot be doing this to me! The bitch! I was so close! She grabbed my legs and pulled them apart, and pulled out of me. She dropped my legs and I was able to get them under me before I fell, but they were wobbly from the sheer force of the fucking I’d just recieved, and I landed hard on the ground on my ass. 

We stared at each other as we regained our breath. It was taking all my self control not to plunge as many fingers as I could between my lips right now and finish myself off. There was a gaping emptiness inside me I could feel, and in this very instant there was nothing more I wanted to do than fill it. Looking down, though, I could see that gaping was the appropriate word. The Monster had really done a number on me, and now I need to just sit here and catch my breath for a second. Looking back up, however, I immediately rolled my eyes and wanted to groan. Tazazae had somehow already recovered, her breathing steady and even, and already had that smug fucking look on her face.

“You honestly thought you were in charge there for a second, didn’t you?” She laughed into a hand and I had to look away. My legs were still numb and I had no energy to even try and talk back. So I was not ready when she reached down and grabbed a handful of my hair. She waited for me to turn and look at her- 

-before wrapping my beautiful fucking hair around that monstrosity on her crotch! 

Fucking bitch! I was so tired I could do nothing but watch as she used my beautiful hair like a dirty rag, cleaning that thing off, before whatever process it used to animate made it shrink back into that weird thong of hers, looking like it had never been there at all. Then she pulled out a small mirror and started fixing up her lipstick. “Well, Ynahia, this has been incredibly fun, but I am needed elsewhere now, and you are all paid up for now! Until next time, dear~” I could hear her heels clacking as she took a few steps away. 

“Wait! N-next time?” My voice was tired and quiet, but she turned around anyway. And gave me that damned smug-ass look again.

“Oh, surely you didn’t think this one little romp is going to cover it, did you?” She held her hand in front of her face again and giggled. “Dear, this is just the beginning! But for now I’ll give you this freebie since you were such a good girl~” She slowly walked back over to where I was sitting in a heap, tits and nethers still cooling down in the open air. Squatting down so we were eye level she gave my cheek a gentle pat. “Next time I am coming for that round little ass of yours. I suggest you get some practice in. I will not be gentle like tonight next time, and I’d hate to damage that cute little derriere of yours.” She started to giggle again, which quickly turned into a cackle as I once again heard the clack of her heels as she left, this time for good, her Incubi trailing after her.

Fuck Me…

At least the crowd had started to disperse, but there were still a few hanging around. Getting a good look at the whore, no doubt. Arokei slowly walked over and crouched down. “Well, sounds rough, buddy.” All I could do was stare at him and his dumbass face. Standing up, he offered me his hand. I was certainly in no position to refuse, however, so I grabbed it, and he hauled me to my feet, where I still had to grab the side of our bomber to steady myself. No point turning around, everyone had already got a pretty damn good look, so I quickly stuffed my breasts back into my suit and fastened it back up, groaning in untended need as my hand brushed my still sensitive lips. Arokei patted me on the back and took a few steps as if to go. “How about we go get that drink now?” 

It’s not like I could be mad at him. Trying to get between an Archon and what they want is basically suicide. If he’d tried to stop Lady Tazazae one of those Incubi would have just stepped in and turned him into minced Arokei anyway. And trying to find a new co-pilot is a hassle. But as much as I wanted one right now, I think I needed a wash more than I needed a drink. “Not tonight, Arokei. Think I’m just gonna wash up and sleep.” 

“No worries, Ynahia. I’ll catch you later” He gave me some finger guns before walking off and out of sight. What a fucking dork. I slowly made my way to the hangar exit, breathing to make sure I didn’t lose control every time the fastener over my crotch dug in the wrong way. Or the right way depending on your perspective. Luckily, though, I was left unmolested as I made my way to my quarters. A few taunts thrown my way, and a few pats on the back, but otherwise harmless.

I threw the door to my room open and was tempted to just fall straight into bed, but thought better. Stripping down out of my flight suit properly, the air in my room maintained at the perfect temperature, I plodded over to the bathroom and sat myself in front of the vanity. It may not have been the most spacious or luxurious, but my quarters had its own bathroom and enough room to move. Better than most rank and file in the Kabal. But it’s not like I spent much time here anyway.

Looking myself over in the mirror, I could do nothing but shake my head. I was a mess. My lips and the surrounding area was smeared with Tazazae’s black lipstick, and the tears in my mascara had left streaky lines down my cheeks, and where Tazazae had used my hair to clean myself off of her monster was matted and crusty. Lifting my chin, I even think my neck was starting to bruise where she’d gripped me. Those gauntlets of hers were no joke.

Sighing heavily, I set myself to cleaning my hair first. It was my pride and joy, after all. Combing the grime out wasn’t too hard, just tedious, but it allowed me the time to calm down, the need between my legs soothing somewhat as I fell into the comforting repetition of running my comb through it until you could barely tell anything had happened. Next I set about cleaning my cheeks of the mascara, which didn’t take long at all. Suck it, Aranyth, I’ll never tell you where I get these makeup removing pads. Smacking my lips together, I thought about cleaning them up, but honestly seemed pointless. Although, maybe I’ll just clean up the area around them. I lifted my chin to cover up my growing neck bruise but then stopped.

She might like it if I left it there.

Looking myself over, deeming myself at least presentable, I took a big breath in. Cleaning myself up had probably been enough time for her to get back. Reaching down I pushed the button underneath the vanity at the back, and turned to watch the door concealed in my bathroom slowly grind open, revealing a stairway that curved upwards. Sighing once again, a smile crept across my face as I put one foot in front of the other and started to climb. 

It was never a short climb, but over the years it had given me a not-undesirable thickness to my thighs. And it always got my mind racing with what could be awaiting me at the top. Now I couldn’t stop myself biting my lip as I spotted the opening at the top. A spring entered my step as I practically skipped the last few steps and walked into the most opulent bedroom in the Fortress. From the drapes to the bed to the floor was some variation of jade on black on gold. And I could have nearly fit my bomber in here nearly twice over. 

But that wasn’t why I was here.

I had barely taken a step into the room before someone had grasped my wrist, yanked me hard, and pulled me into a kiss, quickly wrapping their arms around my neck and rubbing our naked bodies together. I moaned freely as we kissed gently in the dim light, wrapping my arms around her waist, feeling the curves of her breasts against mine, the warmth of her toned belly against mine, our legs twining each other even as we stood, all in an attempt to be as close to each other as possible.

My love, my light, my life, Tazazae was the one to pull back first and she smiled up at me playfully, her lipstick smeared and uneven once again. Outside of her impressive heels I was a whole 3 quarters a head taller than she was. She leant up and gave my bruise a gentle peck. “I hope I was not too hard on you tonight, dear.” She nestled into the crook of my neck as she spoke. “I know this was something you have longed for, and I knoooow you can take some punishment, but I was not sure how much of that we wanted to show the rabble.”

I reached down to squeeze her ass greedily, earning a small hum of pleasure from Taz, and gave her a small peck on her brow. “Taz, it was everything I could have dreamed of. No one could take their eye off us~” I shuddered as I remembered the sensation of all those eyes on me as Taz pretended to rape me, showing what I like to imagine was nearly half the Kabal what a slut I was, and I bit my lip at that strange mix of shame and excitement it filled me with. “And by Isha, when you used my hair like a rag, it got me so hot! I felt so used and abused sitting there afterwards, letting the whole city see!”

Taz pushed away from me and grabbed me hand, ushering me to the bed, pulling me down onto it beside her. It was so soft and yielding in comparison to just about everything else in her fortress. Her pitch black hair fans out around her head, mixing with and contrasting with my own lavender. Her hair was as perfectly black as the void in realspace, and at times I like to imagine I can even see specks of light in the strands if I squint hard enough. “As long as you are happy, my love. It was quite thrilling, though, I must admit. I have heard rumours of other Archons that refuse to go without an audience when they have their way with some unfortunate, and I can imagine why now.” We lay there on our sides, looking at one another, drinking each other's presence in. She slides her hand from my breast, over my belly, to once again play with the tuft above my lower lips, giggling that magical giggle of hers, before pushing herself up and straddling my stomach, giving me the best view in the entire fortress. “I was hesitant about this plan at first, but you were right, it is a weight off my shoulders now that we can allow ourselves to be seen together. People will simply assume I am extracting “payment” from you, and you-” she gave my nose a little poke ”-will be able to live your submissive fantasies without anyone suspecting a thing.”

To be willingly submissive in Drukhari society was to invite ruin and exploitation, to be seen as weak and unambitious, yet Archons were expected to take what they wanted from the subordinates. It was the perfect cover. “Come on now, Taz, you make it sound like I’m the only one that benefits here.” I move my hands to her hips, her belly, her breasts, watching her face as I worship her body, closing her eyes as her breathing deepened. “Don’t tell me you aren’t equally excited that you can tie me up and flogg me senseless whenever you want now~” I sat up and planted gentle kisses over one of her breasts, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her. 

Pulling back, though, I give her a grave look. “With all that said, though, Taz, we do have a problem.”

Taz opened her eyes and took my face in both of her hands. “Whatever it is, Yna, I will do anything.” She leant down and gave me a deep kiss. A hard edge entered her voice. “If you need someone dealt with, all you must do is say the word…”

I kissed her neck and, finally, it was my turn to grin smugly at her. “Well, you see, I had an encounter with this horrible Archon tonight! Not only did she rape me in front of the whole hanger, she didn’t even let me have an orgasm! And then she threatened to do the same to my “derriere”, as she called it. Said I’d need practice.” My grin was absolutely massive. “Any way you could help me with that~?” I had to bite my lip just to contain myself.

Taz just looked at me blankly for a second before climbing off of me and walking around the bed, fishing for something underneath “Well! We can not have that, can we? Guess we better start practicing before that awful Archon does any harm to that cute ass of yours.” She then stood up and showed off what she was looking for, and I let out a small moan of need, the heat between my legs flaring up again. In her hands were a multitude of looped smooth, silk rope, dyed the same lavender as my hair, accompanied by a ball gag harness and blinder of the same colour. That predatory look had returned to Taz’s face, and I had to take a deep breath to still my beating heart as she walked towards me.

“On one condition.”

Fuck me~


End file.
